Error's Birthday
by TheAnnoyingMess9441
Summary: Fem!Error, Fresh, and Geno have history and sibling like tendencies. May be OOC but who really cares I do not own undertale or characters. Blueberry wants to throw Error a birthday and Ink just goes with it. Geno and fresh do get over protective over Error at times.


TheAnnoyingmess9441: Warning- Fem!ErRoR with(at beginning) male pronouns.

I do not own these characters. They belong to CQ, Comyet, and whoever else.

 **Error: I hAtE you!  
**

 **-EB-**

"ERROR!" Blueberry screamed as he searched for his friend. The glitched male(as he knew) had never told him, the magnificent Blueberry, his birthday. Blue knew this because he had looked on his calendar and saw that he had EVERY other sans and monster and human he was friends with birthdays but had no day marked for Error. "ERROR! WHERE ARE YOU? I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING OF GREAT IMPORTANCE!" He kept on walking throughout the anti-void until he saw Ink. "HI INK!"

"Oh, hey Blue. What are you doing here?" Ink questioned.

"I'M LOOKING FOR ERROR!"

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"... I othtuh wuhwph zis idthay…" Blue mumbled, embarrassed. Ink was confused because not only could he not understand but, Blueberry was mumbling which was pretty much abnormal.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I DON'T KNOW HIS BIRTHDAY! AND I SHOULD! I'M A TERRIBLE FRIEND!"

-Meanwhile-

Error was laying in a cardboard box she had placed in her house, some would call it a shed, playing with a cellphone she bought from a store in overtale. There was one window right next to the door that she could see out of but none could see in. The door had multiple locks and beneath the window was a cooler that held drinks with a little shelf like thing holding instant noodle cups. There was a coffee pot that she'd fill with water to use for her noodles and that was pretty much all she had in her blank home except for the lamp she had in one corner that lit the entire house.

There _are_ three other doors, one leading to Fresh's room for when he stays over to annoy her and one leading to the room with her puppets. The last lead to the bathroom.

"YeS! i BeAt It!" She yelled, she got a new high score on the game she was playing. She was having a hard time with the later levels in 'Angry Birds' but she did. "Take that parasite!" Was it not mentioned that Fresh had played it and got two stars? No? It should have been. There was a knock on the door. Since when did Fresh knock? He normally just barged in, which is why despite having those locks the door was open, and talked about what 'rad' thing he did with this 'broseph' and who was the 'most rad person ever'. She looked at the clock on her phone…. Destroy AUs or play AB? The knocking happened again. "It'S nOt LoCkEd!"

And than two skeletons she never expected to see appeared.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaH!" She screamed as she jumped up out of her boxed and teleported away. She ended up in Outertale.

-back with B&I-

"Well, that was interesting." Ink commented as he scanned the room. He kinda felt bad at how she was living, though, c'mon, Error was literally in a cardboard box when they appeared. He did, however see a room labeled 'parasite' and another labeled 'Enter and you die.'

"HE LOOKED SCARED TO SEE US! I WONDER WHY?"

"Hey, my radtastic si- WHAT THE FUNK? WHERE IS ERROR? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Fresh was going to talk with his radical friend/sister. He may have little empathy but having a usual in your life be well not usual when you're constantly hoppong from body to body and have one person who you can talk to without them being all 'Oh god, why would you do that stuff!' and blahbity blah. Well….. You get the right to worry. Especially when that sister of yours is thought to be a male and is hated by most.

"Fresh? Why are you here?"

"YEAH! WHY ARE YOU?" Fresh pointed to the room with parasite on it.

"I sometimes live here, in this radtastic place."

"OH! DOES THAT MEAN YOU WOULD KNOW ERROR"S BIRTHDAY?" Ink looked at Fresh, curious as well.

"Uuuuhh… The last radical birthday for her would be….. Two years ago from tomorrow…. I think is when my radical sister's birthday was last celebrated by Geno and I after convincing my rad-tastic sister that it was necessary."

"TOMORROW! THAT"S NOT ALOT OF TIME TO PLAN! WE NEED TO-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you say sister? And She, and her, and… and ERROR'S A GIRL!?"

"Oops.."

-error-

After calming down, Error had gone to where Geno was at. So, the void.

"GeNo?" She called. She could usually count on her two moronic brothers and not be disappointed.

"Error? What are you doing here?"

"WhAt WoUlD yOu SaY iF i ToLd YoU tHaT tHe RaInBoW aSsWhOlE aNd ThE cHeErY aBoMiNaTiOn HaD fOuNd My HoUsE?"

"Oh , that's ni- WHAT!"

 **'** **OoPs, FoRgOt. He'S tHe OvErLy PrOtEcTiVe OnE.' She thought.**


End file.
